


Morning Endeavors

by catboyzeph



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Being Walked In On, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Morning After, Other, Secret Relationship, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyzeph/pseuds/catboyzeph
Summary: Sleeping with and letting your little and older brothers' boss spend the night was probably a bad idea, especially when he has major beef with your father.In other words, you try to hide Chrollo from your father in your walk-in closet(and fail).
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	Morning Endeavors

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so in here you're a Zoldyck and I'm sorry if you're an Illumi fucker but let's just roll with it. [insert smiley and thumbs up emojis]

Oh, this was so messed up.

You just slept with your brothers’ boss.

Or their leader.

You didn't really know what to call him now that he had practically fucked your brains out last night.

You took this way too far oh god, oh god.

You slapped your hands over your face, remembering how good it had felt and how shockingly skilled the deceivingly religious looking man had been in bed.

Well, it probably would have felt good either way given his uh....  _ sheer size _ but he had technique too.

It was just supposed to be a party, for Kalluto's birthday, and he had insisted that the Phantom Troupe be invited, much to your father's chagrin, but Kalluto had insisted.

You didn't really mind, the Troupe obviously adored Kalluto and wouldn't dream of hurting him.

And from the sound of it, the man named Phinks seemed to be a better father to Kalluto than Silva could ever hope to be, and you hated to see your littlest brother sad at the thought  of his father figure not attending.

So you may have threatened your father just a little. Just a little.

He let the Phantom Troupe come.

And you had nearly died when you finally saw the Phantom Troupe's leader in person, after months. "Hey!" You had whispered in a mock-angry tone to Kalluto, "why didn't you tell me your boss was smoking hot?"

"[Neechan/Niichan]! He has very good hearing!" Kalluto whispered back, mortified on your behalf. You froze, looking up to see the Troupe Leader hiding a small entertained smile behind his hand.

Well, it wasn't like you were opposed to him hearing your words, but for your brother's sake, you let out an "oops!" Besides, it wasn't like it was going to go anywhere.

You had been wrong, it definitely went somewhere considering you were now naked in bed with him. You bit your lip, trying to hold back a dreamy sigh, remembering the way he had peppered kisses along the back of your neck as the two of you stumbled clumsily to your room.

You slid out of bed, picking up your discarded clothes, as you lent down to pick up your top by the door, the first thing had come off, you whirled around, feeling eyes on you, years of training teaching you never to let your back unguarded, exposed, open to attacks.

"I'm not going to attack someone I slept with, much less you," Chrollo said, his voice soft and echoing around your room.

"Sorry I know, it's just instinct Chrollo."

"Do you have a charger?" He asked, "my phone is flat."

"Obviously" you snorted as you dropped your clothes to the floor, no point in hiding your body, he had seen everything last night. You jumped back onto the bed, leaning over the side, grabbing your charging cable and holding it out to him with a shy smile.

"Thanks." He did a poor job of hiding how his eyes roamed over your body, admiring at the marks he had left on your skin. You eyed the scratch marks on his body, red and angry. You had both done a number on each other it seemed.

"Y/N!" An echoing shout boomed through the hallways, oh great it was your father. 

OH GOD, IT WAS YOUR FATHER.

"Y/N come out! We need all hands right now, Lucilfer wasn't seen leaving the grounds last night!"

Yeah because he was busy fucking you.

"Uh! Uh! Hold on father!" You called out, feet soundlessly moving across the floor to grab both yours and Chrollo's clothes. As you moved, Chrollo smiled to himself at the way your legs trembled.

You threw the Phantom Leader's clothes at him, the man catching them with ease.

"Into the closet!" You hissed, shoving him and his clothes into the walk-in closet. "Hide in the back," you whispered frantically, "wait I need to get my-" "Later!" You cut him off by slamming the doors shut.

You throw on your clothes, fixing your hair as you walk to the door. Your father storms in, enraged. He snarls, "the audacity of Lucilfer to disrespect our family when we made an exception for Kalluto."

"Father, it'll be fine, could you get out? I'm not ready yet," you snapped, discretely leaning against your dresser to hide the shake of your leg. "Oh fine, but be down by-"

Voicemail from Phinks, reading now." You froze at the sound of Chrollo's phone whirring to life.

"Hey Danchou! Uhhh where are you we're getting ready to leave-" Phinks voice was cut off by Shizuku's. "Oh! I saw Danchou heading up the stairs with Kalluto's older-"

A cacophony of shouts. 

"OOO DANCHOU'S GETTING LAID!" 

"Danchou's going where with my older sibling?"

"Ah good for Danchou! He said he thought they were attractive!" 

"Danchou finds my younger sibling attractive?"

Oh god, there went any chance of you hiding it from Illumi and Kalluto.

You scrambled for the phone, desperate to shut it off before your father heard any more, although he was already staring at you with a horrified look, starting to piece together why exactly Chrollo hadn't left the house. "I'll call off the search," he managed to get out.

He was about to take his leave, when Chrollo opened the door to your closet, walking out shirtless, smiling brazenly. "I told you that you should have let me get my phone." 

"I've called off the search," your father muttered eyeing the marks on Chrollo's back before stumbling out, slamming the door shut behind him.

“Well that was awkward,” your boyfriend mused as you frowned and hit him on the shoulder. “Your fault for not letting me get my phone!” He teased, flopping back down on your bed.

“It’s nice to be able to finally see you again,” he murmured as you joined him, face red in embarrassment from your father discovering you had just slept with his self-proclaimed nemesis. 

Well, at least you didn’t know you were dating.

You had gotten his number after meeting at Yorknew, he was particularly impressed with how you had nearly killed him and he had offered you a place in the Troupe, although you declined.

You had instead started flirting via text, and eventually started dating.

“Are you going to tell him the truth about us?” He asked as you snuggled closer to him.

“Hmmm,” you placed a finger on your chin, staring up at the ceiling, “not yet, I think he’s already bursting a vein over three of his children having close relations to the Leader of the Phantom Troupe,” you wiggled your fingers in a spooky manner as you said his title. “If he finds out we’re dating he might go into cardiac arrest, he’s not getting any younger.”

“Oh alright then,” he pulled you in close, planting a small kiss to your forehead, the both of you content to drift off to sleep together.

Behind the door, Silva’s face dropped in horror. He actually might go into cardiac arrest.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/xingnyan) if you’d like to scream at me or with me about ships or what I wrote or anything really!! Let’s be mutuals I yell about adult trio, killugon and hisoillu a LOT
> 
> P.S. I post everything on Twitter first, so if you follow me there, you get to see it earlier! <3


End file.
